Good girl gone bad
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is the last person you'd expect to turn bad, but when Kazuya demises an evil plan to destroy Jin, everything changes. Is Jin and Xiaoyu's friendship strong enough to endure this crazy ride of her transformation? Will Jin be able to convince her that she isn't who she thinks she is? Find out what happens next...
1. Collecting evidence

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tekken or any of their wonderful characters!**

**Hey everyone, how's it going? So here's a new story that should be exciting. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly down on the beautiful city of Tokyo, this wonderful weather made her feel like going out for a stroll, so she quickly changed into a pink crop top, black shorts and sneakers, then left.

**Xiao**: "Ah, this weather is so perfect! Finally, my skin can absorb all this vitamin D."

*She walked for 30 minutes, until she came across his house.*

"It's Jin's house! I wonder what he's up to."

*Walks up to the gate and presses a button.*

**Security**: *walks up to gate* "Oh, hello Xiaoyu."

**Xiao**: *waves* "Hi, I was just wondering if Jin was home."

**Security guard**: *opens the gate* "Yes he is, he's practicing in the dojo."

**Xiao**: "Really?! May I come in and join him?"

**Security**: "Certainly, please follow me."

*The Security guard leads her to the door of the dojo.*

"He's just inside there."

**Xiao**: *bows* "Thank you!"

*She quietly opens the door and sneaks in, and finds Jin standing in the middle of the room, extremely concentrated.*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

Wow….he's so poised.

*As silent as a ninja, she slowly walks over and stands behind him* "Jin."

In a blink of an eye, he turns around and throws a punch aiming for her face. She leans back just in time to miss the deadly punch, but trips over her own foot and falls backwards to the ground.

**Jin**: "Xiao?"

**Xiao**: Ow….yeah…..it's just me."

**Jin**: *helps her up* "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

**Xiao**: "I will never sneak up on you ever again."

**Jin**: "Are you alright?"

**Xiao**: "I'm okay, I came by to see what you were doing. And since you're training, I want to join you!"

**Jin**: "Okay then, do you want to stretch before warming up?"

**Xiao:** *nods* "Definitely." *She proceeds to stretch and warm-up.*

**Jin**: *sitting down on the floor, across the room from her* "So, how are you?"

**Xiao**: "I'm okay, it's beautiful outside so that makes me really happy."

**Jin**: "Oh, I see."

**5 minutes later….**

*She gets up and walks over to him, then holds his hands and helps him up*

**Xiao**: *cheerfully smiles* "Let's spar Jin!" *gets into her fighting stance.*

**Jin**: *smirks* "Okay, ready when you are." *gets into his fighting stance.*

They begin their training session, She swiftly attacks him with graceful moves, while he kept his combo moves coming fast without breaking a sweat. She blocked and dodged almost every move, until he swept her off her feet. She stayed down, so he decided to help her up….bad idea. She took his helping hand and pulled him down, rolling them both over. She sat on top of him and threw punches aimed for his face but unfortunately for her, he caught both punches and kept a strong grip on them. When she tried to break free, he rolled them both over again and sat on her while pinning her arms to the ground with an amused look on his face.

**Xiao**: *struggles to break free* "Darn it!"

**Jin**: "I win."

**Xiao**: "No you don't."

**Jin**: "Yes I do."

**Xiao**: "No you don't."

**Jin**: *gets up, then helps her up too* "Xiao, admit it."

**Xiao**: "Fine, you win THIS time, but next time just be prepared because I'll make sure to win."

**Jin**: "I'm looking forward to next time then." *walks over to the side of the room and takes two water bottles from the mini fridge.* "Here." *hands her a water bottle.*

**Xiao**: "Thanks!" *They sit down and chat with each other.*

**Outside the dojo...**

A couple of G corporation's special forces officers managed to station themselves outside the dojo building; to take pictures and listen in on their conversations, so they could bring back evidence to their boss. The security team catches them on the surveillance cameras and quickly send out a unit of their team to take care of the situation.

**Security**: *rushes outside and stands in front of Jin.* "Sir, there are G corporation officers intruding."

**Jin**: *stands up* "Have you sent the team out?

**Security**: "Yes sir, they are out there now."

**Jin**: "Tsk…he never gives up dose he." *turns to Xiao.* " Xiao, I'm sorry but you should go home for now, it's not safe here at the moment."

**Xiao**: "But Jin, I…."

**Jin**: *places his hands on her shoulders, with a caring expression on his face.* "Please, I want you to be safe."

**Xiao**: *looks down, disappointed* "Alright."

**Jin**: *looks at the security guard* "Escort her out, and make sure she's safe."

**Security:** "Yes sir!" *escorts Xiao out.*

**Jin**: "Time to take care of some business." * walks out to where the chaos was and faces the officers whose been captured and tied down.* "So he sent you to spy on me again huh?"

*They all are silent*

**Jin**: "You don't want to talk? Fine with me." *looks at one of the security guards.* "Have them arrested."

**Security guard 1**: "Yes sir!"

**Security guard 2**: "Sir, one of them got away."

**Jin**: "It's fine, whatever they throw our way, we'll be prepared." *walks back inside.*

**At G corporation headquarters…..**

The only officer that got away, took all the evidence he needed to show his demanding boss. He stood in front of the desk, nervous.

**Officer**: "Sir, I managed to escape, and I have collected all the evidence that you asked for."

**Kazuya**: "Hmp, why are you the only one who escaped?"

**Officer**: "Jin's forces held the others captive."

**Kazuya**: "Weaklings…..you're lucky you escaped, otherwise I would've tracked you down and tortured you like I will the rest."

**Officer**: "Um…yes sir….." *places the photographs on his desk, and then continues on and explains to him everything Xiao and Jin talked about."

**Kazuya:** "So they mainly talked about amusement parks and future fun plans together?"

**Officer**: "Yes sir."

**Kazuya**: "Pathetic…..so it's confirmed, Jin and the girl are close. This is truly perfect, now I can use her to destroy him." *smirks evilly*

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed. :)


	2. Caught in the trap

**The next day…..**

Xiao's been worried about Jin ever since she left his house yesterday, she couldn't stop thinking about him especially since he never answered his phone when she tried calling. She laid on her bed, with her mind overflowing with all sorts of thoughts and worries, wondering why G corporation officers randomly invaded Jin's personal home yesterday. She knew the head of the corporation was Kazuya Mishima, but why all of sudden, did he decide to start harassing Jin again after years of no contact or updated news?

**Xiao**: *takes a deep breath and lets it out.* "When will he answer? *opens the window blinds and takes a look outside.* "I should go out and have some fresh air."

She proceeds to go down stairs and out into the backyard; she sat on one of the chairs and relaxed with her eyes closed. A few moments later, she hears someone open the fence gate and enter in the backyard….It was Jin. He approached her with a box that seemed to be carrying food in it.

**Xiao**: *stands up* "Jin?"

**Jin**: *holds up the box* " I came to make up the lost time from yesterday."

**Xiao**: *smiles and hugs him* "I'm glad you came, I was worried…..what's in the box?"

**Jin**: "You're favorite."

**Xiao**: "Steamed buns?"

**Jin:** "No."

**Xiao**: "Shrimp dumplings?"

**Jin**: *nods*

**Xiao:** "You're the best!"

*They sit down at the table and begin eating.*

"Mmmm…..these are so yummy….."

**15 minutes later….**

*They finish their shrimp dumplings*

"Jin, let's take a picture!" *takes out her cell phone.*

**Jin**: "Okay."

*She scoots her chair right against his and leans over towards him, then snaps a picture of them and reviews it.*

**Xiao**: "This one is good; I didn't turn out looking weird."

**Jin**: *laughs* "Xiao, you never look weird."

**Xiao**: "Aww….you don't have to lie."

**Jin**: "It's true…." *blushes* "Actually…..I think you're pretty cute."

**Xiao**: *eyes sparkle with overflowing joy* "You really think so?"

She's never heard him compliment her in this way, so she took it to heart. Since they were best friends and he was the serious type, she wondered if his feelings had changed. (To the more romantic side.)

**Jin**: "Yeah."

**Xiao**: "Thank you Jin….that's really sweet!"

*They chatted and had a good time, until he received a call from the Mishima Zaibatsu.*

**Jin**: "I'm sorry Xiao….but I have to go back home. I have urgent business I need to take care of."

**Xiao**: "Okay then, thank you for stopping by."

She walks him to his car and wave's goodbye as he drives away. Then heads back inside and sits on the couch, feeling happy and all warm and fuzzy inside. Her mind kept repeating Jin's words: "Actually….I think you're pretty cute." She giggles at the thought.

*Someone rings the doorbell, so she gets up and answers it*

(This guy was secretly part of G corp.)

**Seichi**: "Hello miss, my name is Seichi and I'm handing out fliers to promote an event our company is hosting tonight." *hands her a flier*

**Xiao**: *takes the flier and quickly scans over it.* "I've never heard of this company before."

**Seichi**: "Oh, that's because our boss just established it recently and it hasn't made the headlines quite yet."

**Xiao**: "Oh." *looks at the bottom of the page* "So there's going to be food, music, dancing, live entertainment …..and PANDAS?!"

**Seichi**: "Yes that's right! We decided to add the pandas because they are the boss's favorite animal."

**Xiao**: "Wow really?! They're my favorite too! I'll definitely go."

**Seichi**: "That's wonderful to hear, we'll be seeing you there then. Have a great day." *smiles, then leaves*

**Xiao**: *closes the door* "I wish my sweet panda was here, I could've taken her with me to this party. But I'm sure she's having fun on vacation over there in the Bahamas."

**Later that night…**

She dresses herself for the event: (In a cute ,fitted pink mini dress with stockings underneath and matching pink heels Jin had gotten her for her birthday one year. She let her hair down and curled it to a soft princess-like curl) . Satisfied with how she looked, she applied a bit of make-up and left for the party. When she arrived there 20 minutes later, she was amazed at how beautiful the building was, it was a tall newer-looking type of building with all sorts of unique decorations in the front. She enters through the big doors and is greeted with the sound of classical music, people's laughter, and wine cups clinking together. She was extremely impressed of how well the party was put together; she walked around for a few minutes until the same man from earlier today stopped her.

**Seichi**: "Hello miss." (He was dressed handsomely in a tuxedo.) *he takes her hand in his, and kisses it lightly* "I'm glad you made it here tonight."

**Xiao:** *blushes* "Yes…..I was excited that I got to come to a party like this."

**Seichi**: "It's an honor to have you here." *smiles* "Oh, what was your name?"

**Xiao**: "My name is Xiaoyu."

**Seichi**: "Well, I'm pleased to be acquainted with you Miss Xiaoyu. And if I may ask, could I introduce you to a couple of people?"

**Xiao**: "Sure."

**Seichi**: *props his arm out for her to hold on to and takes her to a group of people* "Hello all, this is Miss Xiaoyu."

(The group he introduced her to was also a part of G crop.)

*The group greets her with friendly remarks. She ends up staying with them for nearly an hour.*

**Seichi**: "I have a suggestion, would you all like to go upstairs and see the moon? It's supposed to be full one tonight."

**Woman**: "I think that idea is fantastic."

**Man**: "Yes, let's go."

The rest of the group agrees and they all go upstairs and out onto a balcony, the floor they were on was pretty high upon the building. There, they waited until the clouds revealed the beautiful, bright, round moon. They all gasped at the sight of it.

**Xiao**: "It seems so close, it's beautiful."

*Receives a text message from Jin.*

**Jin's text**: Hey Xiao, what are you doing?

**Xiao's text**: I'm at this party that this new company is hosting, some guy handed me a flier earlier today. I came because the flier said they had pandas, but I didn't get to see them yet.

**Jin's text**: What's the company's name?

**Xiao's text**: I think it's called Blue Tree corporation, they make furniture.

**Jin's text**: Interesting, did you take any friends with you?

**Xiao's text**: No, everyone was busy so I just came here by myself.

**Jin's text**: I would've came with you if it wasn't for all this work I had to do today…..sorry.

**Xiao's text: **It's okay Jin, I understand.

**Jin's text**: Be careful there okay?

**Xiao's text**: Okay Jin. 3 3

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

Ah, He cares about me. I wish he were here…..

**Seichi**: "Xiaoyu?"

**Xiao**: *looks up from her phone* "Huh?"

**Seichi:** *laughs* "Sorry to interrupt, but everyone already went downstairs."

**Xiao**: "Oh! I'm sorry to keep you up here, I didn't even realize everyone left."

**Seichi**: "No worries, would you like to look at the moon a bit longer?"

**Xiao**: "Sure."

**2 minutes later…**

**Seichi**: "Please excuse me Xiaoyu, I think I forgot my cellphone on the desk back there in the room. I'll be right back."

**Xiao**: "Okay."

He disappears into the dark room behind her, and readies himself for what's about to happen. He waits a couple seconds until he finally starts walking towards her, once he reaches her, he grabs her from behind and tries pushing her over the ledge but she fights back. She regains her composure and starts attacking him with her martial arts. He fights back, also using a form of martial arts, but he is suddenly pushed to the ground. Before she could stomp on him, he rolls over and springs up, then picks her up (bridal style) and tosses her over the edge. She lets out a high shriek before hitting the ground.

**Seichi:** "Damn, she's tougher than she looks!" *bends over w/his hands on his knees and tries to catch his breath. Then looks over the ledge at Xiao's body at the bottom* "Sorry doll, it's nothing personal." *walks away, back into the building.*

Down below, the G corp. officers entered the scene and examined her lifeless body lying there on the cold grass.

**Officer 1**: *checks her pulse* "She's alive, but I feel kinda sorry for her, I mean….she's so young."

**Officer 2:** "Don't let your personal feelings get involved with our mission. Remember, if Mr. Mishima suspects us not doing our job properly, he'll…..ya know."

**Officer1**: "I know, I know….but I have a daughter of my own around her age so it's only natural that I would feel this way."

**Officer 2**: "Well….now that you put it that way…"

**Officer 3**: *walks over to them* "Alright men, did you check her?"

**Officer 1**: "Yes sir, she's alive."

**Officer 3**: "Good, get ready to transport her."

**Officer 1 & 2**: "Yes sir!"

*The officers load her into a van and drive her back to HQ's.*

* * *

**Hey everyone, how's it going?**

**I** **hope you enjoyed Ch. 2 :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

***working on more updates***


	3. Brainwashed to the dark side

**Here's chapter three!**

* * *

She had been transported to a remote island, where another smaller G Corp. building was located at.

**Inside the medical facility….**

She starts hearing people's voices faintly in the background, her thoughts were scattered and confused. She slightly opened her eyes to take a peek at where she was and who was around her, and to her surprise she sees nurses standing around her bed chatting about her health condition .

**Nurse **: *sees her eyes open* "Miss Xiaoyu, how are you feeling?"

**Xiao**: "Um….I'm fine I guess. Why am I in a hospital bed?"

(All the nurses were well informed about the fake story they're supposed to tell Xiao.)

**Nurse**: "Well dear, you've been in a car accident. You were hit by a truck."

**Xiao**: "Oh my gosh….that's horrible! How many days have I been in here?"

**Nurse**: "Five days."

**Xiao:** "Not that I'm complaining, but why do I feel just fine after a major crash?"

**Nurse**: "Oh….well... your body is incredible, it healed faster than most."

(But the truth is, they injected her with a special type of medicine to help her body regain its strength back faster.(created by G corp. scientists.))

**Xiao**: "Really?"

**Nurse:** "Yes…..do you remember anything from before the accident?"

**Xiao**: "Before the accident….um….no I can't remember….I remember my name though…Ling Xiaoyu."

**Nurse:** "Excellent."

*The nurse continues to question her, to be sure of what she assumed was correct.*

**Nurse:** "Okay Miss Xiaoyu, thank you for your cooperation." *All the nurses walk out of the room to further their discussion.*

A few seconds later, she hears a ringing noise coming from inside the nightstand beside her bed, so she opens the drawer and discovers a pink cellphone. When she turned the screen on, a picture of herself and Jin hugging closely, appeared on the main screen .She thought to herself who the man next to her could be. She pressed the 'missed alerts' icon and a long list of missed calls and text messages appear( mostly from Jin,w/heart surround the name).Before she could start looking through the text messages, a nurse sees her and quickly runs in and grabs the phone away from her.

**Nurse**: "I'm sorry I snatched it away so rudely….but that phone belongs to someone else."

**Xiao**: "But my picture is on it."

**Nurse**: "Oh….you know…. just wait here because someone important is coming to see you now." *walks out of the room quickly.*

As Kazuya walks down the hall, everyone shows their respects by bowing and saying their greetings to him. He stops outside Xiao's door and discusses her current health situation with the nurses; they explain to him that she has amnesia and that she doesn't remember anything except her name. He smirks with satisfaction and walks calmly into the room to her bedside.

**Kazuya:** "Hello Xiaoyu."

**Xiao**: "Um.. hello."

**Kazuya**: "You probably don't remember me but I'm your boss, Mr. Mishima. But you can call me Kazuya."

**Xiao:** "My boss?"

**Kauzya**: "Yes, you are my secretary."

He continues on to tell her a fake story about her life before the accident. He was very enthusiastic about his plan starting off so well.

"Get ready to start training in a couple minutes."

**Xiao**: Training?...For sports?"

**Kazuya**: "No, I forgot to mention that you are a martial artist so you will be sharpening up your skills."

**Xiao:** "A martial artist?"

He orders the nurse come in and help Xiao prepare for her training session. After he left, the nurse led Xiao to the changing rooms to change into: black shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. From there she leads her to the dojo to train. The nurse opens the door to reveal Kazuya standing in the middle of the room, in his fighting apparel. (Shirtless, white pants w/flames going down the sides.) He turned around towards her with an amused look upon his face.

**Kazuya:** "Hello Xiaoyu, are you ready to train?"

**Xiao**: "Um….with you?"

**Kazuya**: "Of course, the only way I'll be sure of your skills is if I spar with you myself."

**Xiao**: "Well…you see, I'm not sure if I remember how to fight."

**Kazuya**: "Hmp….is that so?"

He throws a punch at her, but she dodges it and jumps back. Unaware of her own skills, her body takes over and reacts naturally to the attacks. She was amazed at how fast she was, so she just let her instincts take control. She dodged and fought back with all she had, it impressed Kazuya so he stopped.

"Very good Xiaoyu, at this rate you'll be able to fulfill my wishes."

**At Mishima Zaibatsu….**

He slammed his fist onto the desk in frustration, he had his men search everywhere for Xiao but she was nowhere to be found. They even snuck into the main G Corp. HQ's but there was no sign of her there either. When they tried tracing her phone, there was no signal to be found on the computer tracker.

**Jin**: "Damn it…..where is she?" *gets up from his desk and walks over to the giant window in his office, and looked down at the city below.* "Xiao…I'll find you."

**1 month later….**

(Still, no one knew anything about Xiao's whereabouts)

**At (isolated) G Corp.…..**

*Kazuya led Xiao to his office to discuss a few things.*

**Kazuya**: "Before I let you go on the big mission I have planned for you…..I want to test your skills out in the field." *smirks*

*He explains his 'Fun' plan to her, which involved Lee Chaolan (His adoptive younger brother)*

**Xiao**: "Okay….sounds easy enough."

**Kazuya**: "Get ready to leave at dusk."

**4 hours later…..**

She dressed in all black: long sleeve shirt, black fitted pants, shoes and a mask. A small group of Kazuya's Special Forces team dropped her off at a safe distance from Lee's giant mansion; from there they stayed behind and waited while she proceeded to sneak into his house. Since she was flexible and petite, it was easy for her to sneak past the burglary traps and gates. She managed to pick the lock on one of the doors on the side of the house and enter the home. From there she goes upstairs to his room with extreme caution, in hopes of finding the valuable jewels Kazuya talked about. When she finally found the jewels (worth thousands of dollars) in a drawer, she placed them carefully in a small sack. Surprisingly, Lee appeared behind her with his arms crossed.

**Lee**: "If you're not here for tea, then I suggest you leave now."

*She looks back w/o saying a word, then quickly aims a high kick at his head but he grabs her foot and holds it there.*

"Just take the easy way out and put all my things back, before it gets ugly in here man."

*She jerks her leg out of his grasp and gets into her fighting stance, from there they start fighting. He kicks her and she slams into the wall, but she gets up and pushes him away. She grabs the sack of jewels and runs for the window but he blocks her, so she sweeps him off his feet and makes a run for it. He grabs her ankle and trips her, causing her to spill the jewels all over the floor. Frustrated, she faces towards him and uses all her strength to punch him in the gut, when he falls to the floor she lifts her foot to crush his head but he holds her foot up and away from his face, then quickly stands up and pushes her onto the bed and rips her mask off.

"You're a girl?!"

*She smirks as she pushes him off and stands before him*

"Wait…..You're the girl that was always with Jin….Oh! Your name is Xiaoyu, don't you know he's looking for you!"

*She gathers the jewels quickly and props her foot on the window sill.*

**Xiao**: "Nice seeing you." *winks, then jumps out*

"Who would've thought….." *calls Jin*

**Jin**: "Hello?"

**Lee**: "That cute little friend of yours just dropped by for a friendly visit."

**Jin**: "What?! Is she still there?"

**Lee**: "No, she jumped out of the window with MY precious jewels."

**Jin**: "No…Xiao doesn't steal….she's an innocent girl, there's no way she could've done something like that."

**Lee**: "Oh really?" *explains every little detail of what she looked like to Jin.*

**Jin:** "Xiao…..damn why did you let her go!"

**Lee**: "Like I had a choice! I was shocked that the burglar was actually her."

**Jin**: "I'll be right over." *hangs up*

He races over to Lee's house to observe the security footage; they scan through every camera's footage at the hour of Xiao's visit. After 1 hour of searching, they finally find Xiao sneaking into the home through a door after picking it open. Then they find footage of after she made her getaway, the camera captured her face clearly, so they paused it.

**Jin**: *looks closely* "That's her….why would she do something like this?"

**Lee**: "If she really is THAT innocent, then maybe someone put her up to it."

*They look at each other*

"It's either Heihachi."

**Jin**: "Or Kazuya."

**Back at (isolated) G Corp.…..**

Kazuya was very impressed at how well Xiao handled herself. Since she successfully stole from and messed with Lee, he thought she could also handle Heihachi (his father whom he hated the most). He came up with another 'Fun' plan for her to do tomorrow.

**The next day….**

Kazuya sat in his big office, thinking of how great his plan was going. Today was the perfect day for a little fun revenge against his father.

When dusk came, he explained his plan to ruin Heihachi's formal party that was going to take place tonight. She casually agreed and got dressed for the event. She dressed in: (a long black dress w/ a slit going up one leg (black stockings underneath), black stilettos, and matching jewelry. Her hair was down and free and her face had light makeup on.) She walks on out to the limo to head towards the party. When she arrived there 30 minutes later, she got out and walked in comfortably as if she was invited.

**Xiao**: "Time to have some fun." *smirks*

She takes a small gun out of her purse and shoots it up into the air, demanding everyone to get the hell out of there. Everyone stampedes out, screaming, knocking over and destroying everything in their path. Heihachi came out from a conference room he was in (he was talking to some old friends) and is completely shocked.

**Heihachi**: "Wait, what's going on here? Where are you all going?!" *grabs a guy and stops him from running* "Why are you all running away?"

**Guy**: "Because some crazy chick in a black dress pulled out a gun and told us to get the hell out of here!"

**Heihachi:** "What the….." *lets the guy go and looks around, then sees Xiao standing across the room from him, looking at him with an amused look on her face.* "Get her!"

All of Heihachi's security team goes after her, they all approach her at once and try hand-to-hand combat with her but when that fails, they point their guns on her. They kept shooting, but missed everytime because of her excellent speed. She ended up knocking them all out. Heihachi couldn't believe his eyes….such a young petite girl actually beat all his men down.

"Who the hell are you?! You ruined my party!"

**Xiao**: *walks over to the last table standing (w/chips & dip on it) and scoops up some dip on a chip and eats it* "Mmm….this is good dip."

**Heihachi**: "Crazy wench, I'll destroy you!" *runs towards her, holding out his fist to punch her.*

**Xiao**: *throws the bowl of dip in his face before he could get any closer.* "Not today old man." *giggles as she makes a quick escape out the door into the dark night*

**Heihachi**: *throws the bowl away and wipes the dip off his eyes, then looks around.* "Damn it!"

**Back at (isolated) G Corp.…..**

She arrived back with excellent news, she told Kazuya everything she did, and what Heihachi's facial expression looked like when his party got destroyed.

**Kazuya**: *laughs* "This is perfect….Xiaoyu, you are great! Since you managed to grant my wishes by successfully bothering and destroying Lee and Heihachi's peace, you may have two days off to relax before your big mission."

**Xiao:** "Awesome!"

**At Jin's home…..**

Lee and Jin knew about Heihachi's party ,so they were on their way to his mansion. But when they arrived there, the place looked completely trashed. They looked at each other and stepped out of the car to get a closer look.

**Jin**: "What the hell happened here?"

**Lee**: "It looks like his party guests went overboard."

**Jin**: "Yeah, no kidding….let's go in."

*They enter the disastrous place and see Heihachi angrily picking out the dip from his hair.*

**Heihachi:** "What are you two doing here?!" *glares*

**Lee: **"What happened here?"

**Heihachi**: "This crazy wench ruined my party! She came in here and shot a gun to scare everyone away, and then the guests stampeded over everything! She even beat up my guards and threw dip in my face!"

**Jin**: *laughs quietly* "What does she look like?"

*He describes her*

**Lee**: "It's her again."

**Jin**: "I need to stop her before she gets into more trouble."

**Lee**: "If Heihachi isn't behind this, then…."

**Jin**: "Kazuya….. We already checked out his headquarters countless times. He probably has a separate smaller version of G corp. somewhere else."

**Lee**: "Let's get to researching then."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter three!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'll be updating soon. :)**

**(Kazuya is such an evil mastermind isn't he? lol)**


	4. Chasing the vixen

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long. But here it is!**

* * *

**Two days later….**

Lee and Jin had been researching for Kazuya's hidden G corp. building all day and night for the past two days, unfortunately there was no luck for them. Kazuya hid and protected his location and information extremely well.

**Lee**: "Ah… I'm so tired; my brain is worn out from all that researching." *stretches*

**Jin**: "Yeah, we should take a break."

**Lee**: "Excellent idea, let's go to the beach I bought recently in Kyoto. Today is a sunny day anyways."

**Jin**: "I'll just stay here, you go ahead."

**Lee**: "Nonsense, you need to breathe in the fresh ocean air, as do I."

**Jin: **"…I guess you're right."

They gather their things and change into beach attire, and head on out. 30 minutes later, they arrive there and are welcomed by a big group of beautiful women. Lee is enjoying the attention while Jin doesn't care for them at all. They all sit at the tiki bar and drink tropical fruit juices, while conversing with each other.

**Lee**: "Now this is what I call relaxing." *smiles* "Relax Jin, those pretty ladies aren't going to bite you."

**Jin**: "Yeah I know that, it's just…."

**Lee**: *looks at him* "Are you thinking about her?"

**Jin**: *looks away.* "She's my best friend…."

**Lee**: "It seems more like she's a mutual crush."

**Jin**: "….."

**Lee**: "You're quiet because you know it's true." *smiles* "Ah, I love being right all the time."

**Meanwhile…**

**(It was her last day of relaxation.)**

Xiao is escorted and dropped off In Kyoto, she decided since she spent her first day doing absolutely nothing, today would be a perfect day to go out and explore. She visited several attractions such as: the Kyoto Imperial palace, the Nanzenji temple and the Fushimi Inari Shrine. She was amazed at how beautiful everything was, she took many pictures as she went along on her tour. After all the bus rides and walking she did earlier, she became hungry so she decided to stop and look for a place to eat. She came across a large Chinese restaurant, the smell that came from inside the building smelt so good that it made her mouth water, so this was definitely the place to eat.

**30 minutes later…..**

**Xiao**: *gets the waiters attention* "Excuse me."

**Waiter**: "Yes Miss?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah…..I ordered this meal because it looked really good on the menu, but whatever is on my plate right now is totally disgusting."

**Waiter**: "I'm sorry Miss…..can I get you something else?"

**Xiao**: "Hell no." *points at food* "If this tastes disgusting, then the rest of the food that you might bring me will probably taste horrible too."

**Waiter**: "Just one moment please." *quickly walks over and gets the manager.*

**Forest Law:** *walks over to Xiao w/the waiter.* "Hello Miss, I'm the manager…..is there a problem?"

**Xiao**: "Yes, my food is nasty."

**Forest**: " I'm sorry, can we get you a different meal?"

**Xiao**: "Uh no, I just told the waiter I don't want another meal…if this is nasty, then all the other meals here will suck too." *stands up* "You need to fire whoever the cook is back there." *walks away*

**Forest**: "Whoa, it's fine if you don't like the food, but don't insult our cook like that."

**Xiao**: "Why, what are you going to do?" *stands up in front of him and places her hands on her hips; looking up at him*

**Forest**: *looks down at her* "Uh.."

**Xiao**: "Don't even answer that….I'll just leave."

*She walks out the door but he follows and grabs her arm.*

**Forest**: "Not so fast, you didn't pay your bill."

**Xiao**: "I don't need to, I was dissatisfied. Therefore, I have no bill to pay."

She turns to walks away again so he grabs her arm, but this time she jerks her arm away and kicks towards his head. He catches her foot and pushes her back, causing her back flip into her fighting stance.

**Forest**: "Hey aren't you Ling Xiaoyu from the Tekken tournament?

**Xiao**: "I am Ling Xiaoyu, but I don't remember being in any sort of tournament…whatever, it doesn't matter right now." *runs towards him and attacks*

While this is happening, Miharu (Xiao's best friend) hears all the commotion going on outside. (She works as a waitress, full time) So she goes outside and sees Forest and Xiao fighting it out.

**Miharu**: *eyes widen* "It's Xiao…I need to call Jin." *takes out her cell phone and calls Jin.*

"Jin….Xiao is here!"

**Jin**: "Where?!"

**Miharu**: "Here at my work, Forest is fighting with her right now. Hurry!"

**Jin**: "I'll be there." *hangs up*

A couple minutes later, Jin arrives to the restaurant. Miharu meets up with him and leads him to where the fight was taking place.

*Forest swings his fist towards her face but she bends backwards and quickly counter attacks.*

**Jin**: "Xiao!"

**Miharu**: "Forest please stop!"

**Forest**: *stops* "What, why?"

**Miharu**: "She's our friend."

**Forest**: "Your friend?"

**Xiao**: "I'm whose friend?"

**Jin**: "Xiao are you okay?" *walks towards her, but she backs away*

**Xiao**: "Don't come any close muscle man."

**Jin**: "Xiao, listen…"

**Xiao**: "Why should I? I don't know you people."

She turns and runs down the slim streets of Kyoto, passing many merchants and street vendors; Jin, Miharu and Forest all take off after her. She speeds through the alley ways in hopes of getting them off her tail. Miharu and Forest close in on her and reach out to grab her, but she looks back and speeds up and leaves them behind. Jin sprints towards her and grabs her arm, then pushes her against the wall and pins her there.

**Jin**: *looks down at her* "Xiao, stop this now!"

**Xiao: **"Let go!" *glares up at him*

**Jin**: "No."

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

This guy looks really familiar…where have I seen him before?

**Xiao**: "Hey…..what's your name?"

**Jin:** "Jin…..I'm your best friend.

**Xiao**: "Well Jin…can you please let me go, you're hurting my arms."

**Jin**: "Only if you promise not to run away."

**Xiao**: "Okay sure, I promise."

*Forest and Miharu surround her, to make sure she wouldn't run away. He lets her go*

**Miharu**: "Xiao, please try to remember us! I'm Miharu Hirano, your best friend from high school."

**Forest**: "I'm Forest Law, I met you during the Tekken tournament, we were tag team partners for a short period of time."

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

Maybe these people are telling the truth, but I don't remember them…. Maybe they really are people I knew from before my accident.

**Xiao**: "Do you have picture proof?"

**Miharu**: "Yes, tons of pictures!" *takes her phone out and shows her hundreds of pictures of herself and Xiao.* "See I told you, we're best friends."

**Xiao**: "Okay…" *looks at Jin* "What about you, do you have any pictures?"

**Jin**: *reaches in his pocket for his cell phone* "Uh…" *searches all his pockets, but his cell phone isn't there.* "Damn….I forgot the phone in my car."

**Miharu**: "But Xiao, please trust us. Jin was someone who was extremely close to you; I think he even has a crush on you!"

**Jin:** "Miharu!"

**Miharu**: "What, it's true!"

*They continue to argue*

**Xiao**:*looks at Forest* "Since I don't like you, I don't want to remember you."

**Forest**: *Face turns red, and points at her* "Well I don't like you either! And you still owe me twenty-five dollars and seventy cents!"

**Xiao**: *places hands on hips.* "I don't owe you anything sweetheart, your food is horrific."

**Forest**: "Graahhh stop saying that!" *steps towards her, but Jin blocks his path*

**Jin**: "Leave her alone." *whispers* "She's not herself at the moment."

**Forest**: "But she's downgrading our food and restaurant!"

**Miharu**: "I think Xiao's right; the temporary cook is kind of bad at cooking our food."

**Forest**: "It's not my fault that my dad is on vacation!"

**Miharu**: "I know….but I wish he came back already, he is the cook ever! He left like two weeks ago right?"

**Forest**: "Yeah, but he should be back any day now."

**Miharu**: "Good….we really need him back."

**Jin: **"Xiao come with us, we can help you." *hold out a hand towards her*

**Xiao**: "Um…look, I'll go back to the restaurant with you all, but nowhere else."

**Miharu**: "That's good enough, let's go!" *locks arms with Xiao*

They all walk back to the restaurant, but came face to face with the anger owner….Marshall Law. He comes out and looks at Forest first.

**Marshall**: "Forest why did you leave the restaurant manager-less?!"

**Forest**: "Dad?! Uh… when did you come back?"

**Marshall**: "This morning. I came home then came here to check on how things are going. And this is what I find…..a manager that is slacking off."

**Forest**: "No dad, it's not like that! It's all her fault!" *points at Xiao.*

When it became silent, they all looked back at where Xiao was supposed to be…..but she was gone.

**Jin & Miharu**: "Xiaoyu?!"

**Forest**: "She was just there a minute ago, I swear!"

**Marshall:** "Forest, quit blaming imaginary people and get back to work!"

**Forest:***walks into the restaurant while mumbling* "That sly vixen…..she was just there a minute ago. Because of her I got in trouble…again."

**Marshall**: *looks at Jin and Miharu* "Would you two like to come in and eat?"

**Jin**: "No thanks."

**Marshall:** "Very well then, have a nice day." *walks back into the restaurant*

**Miharu**: "I can't believe she got away!"

**Jin**: "I should've kept an eye on her."

**Miharu**: "Don't worry we'll find her again."

**Jin**: "No….we could've had her with us now if only I…."

**Miharu:** "Jin, don't blame yourself." *places a hand on his shoulder* "We'll definitely find her again."

* * *

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**The next chapter is coming up, so keep reading :P**


	5. The great escape

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Back at (isolated) G corp, Later that night….**

She went back to her room and laid on the bed thinking about the people she recently met with. Trying to remember their faces and who they were to her before was not as easy as she thought it would be.

**10 minutes later…..**

**Xiao**: "Wait…The cellphone….. I need to see that cellphone again."

She gets up and sneaks out of her room, she used the darkness of the night for cover. She cautiously snuck downstairs to the room the cellphone was contained in and closed the door behind her, then began quietly searching around in the drawers and closets. She finally found her cellphone in a small drawer by the window.

"Finally….."

She closes the drawer and heads back to her room, w/o being caught. When she finally makes it to her room, she closes and locks the door and sits on her bed with the phone in her hand. She was so eager to learn the truth about her past life, so she finally turned on the phone, the first thing she saw was the picture of herself and Jin, hugging closely and smiling.

"It's that guy I saw today…..Jin."

She scrolls through the photo gallery and discovers more pictures of herself with other people like : Miharu, her Grandpa, her little brother Cheng, Panda and many other friends as well. She was dumbfounded at the sight of all these different people that were friends with her in her life before the accident; she couldn't believe how many friends she had. After looking through all the pictures, she then goes and looks at text messages. She looked over the messages from Jin.

"Oh my gosh…..I can't believe…..this doesn't make any sense." *her forehead wrinkles w/confusion.*

She read the text message from the night of her accident, in her text to Jin she told him that she was invited to a party a new company was hosting and that she only agreed to go because they claimed they were to have pandas there at the party.

"What the hell…they told me I was involved in a car accident… this is bizarre."

*goes back to the homepage and looks at the picture of herself and Jin once more before laying down and falling fast asleep*

As soon as she fell asleep, vivid memories flooded her mind with scenes of herself, friends, family and fun times. She re-lived her memories; she could feel what she felt during those times and she could remember what she thought during those times. Everything felt so real….

**The next morning….**

She woke up with the cellphone still in her hand; she looked through the pictures again carefully before hiding it inside her pillow case (under the pillow). She got up, dressed herself then walked slowly through the halls to Kazuya's office. The workers greeted her as she walked by them; she looked at them strangely as if she's never seen them before which gave them suspicion.

**Inside Kazuya's office….**

**Kazuya**: *looks up from his paperwork.* "What is it?"

**Xiao**:"Umm…."

**Kazuya**: "You enjoyed your two day vacation right?"

**Xiao**: "Yes…."

**Kazuya:** "Good, tonight is your big mission so prepare yourself."

**Xiao**: "Big mission?"

**Kazuya**: "Yes, today is the day that you will go out and eliminate Jin Kazama for me."

**Xiao**: *eyes widen* "J-J-J….."

**Kazuya**: "Is there a problem?" *eyes narrow with suspicion.*

**Xiao**: "No."

**Kazuya**: "There better not be…..I have this carefully planned out for you."

**Xiao:** "So….what exactly do I have to do in this elimination plan?"

**Kazuya**: "Don't worry about that right now, I'll tell you later when it's time."

**Xiao**: "Oh… okay then."

*slowly bows, then walks out of his office; returning back to her room.*

She takes out the cellphone and tries to call someone; anyone, but there wasn't enough battery life to make the call. She sat there on her bed, staring blankly at the wall; she knew she had to run away, it was her only option now. Kazuya had manipulated her, lied to her and caused her to do crimes she would never even think of doing on her own free will. So she decided…..just before dusk hit, she would make her escape.

**Later that evening (before dusk)…**

She put her cellphone in her pocket and quietly made her way through the empty halls, and down to the back of the building. She escaped through a window, and proceeded on to where the boats and jet skis were kept. She climbed aboard onto one of the speed boats and starts searching for the key, while she is doing this a guard sees her.

**Guard**: "Hey, stop right there!" *immediately alerts Kazuya and the other guards.*

*The guards/soldiers start coming out of the building; heading towards the boat docks.*

She nervously looks back at the guards coming closer, but finally after 2 long minutes of searching she finally finds the key in a small box inside a drawer. She starts up the boat and makes her getaway, while the guards/soldiers quickly aboard the boats to chase after her.

**Kazuya**: * Watches her boat leave the island* "Hmp….you think you can just run away like this?" *smirks* "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Ling Xiaoyu."

She looks back and sees the other boats gaining distance on her; she drives full speed ahead with extreme caution. She finds a boat dock surprisingly, and quickly docks the boat and flees, she ended up docking in Kyoto so luckily she knew the area fairly well since she explored Kyoto the day before. She gasps for air as she runs for her life through the empty streets of the city, the guards/soldiers start to catch up to her once again; it was horrifying. After a couple more blocks, she quickly disappears into one of the dark alleyways and hides behind a large bush. She felt relieved when she saw the guards run past the alleyway, but this feeling of relief came to an end as a pair of hands grab her from behind and throw her to the ground…

**Soldier:** "Got ya!" *stands before her* "You're not going anywhere princess." *alerts the other guards through his walkie-talkie*

**Xiao**: *gets up and kicks him back into the wall.* "I'm not going down without a fight!"

**Soldier**: *slaps her across the face * "You can't push me around!"

**Xiao**: * Gathers her strength and kicks him back, causing him to fall to the ground.* "See ya!"

She takes off running down the alleyway towards a back road, but collides into her worst nightmare.

**Kazuya**: *looks down at her* "I hate traitors."

**Xiao:** "Kazuya?!"

**Kazuya**: "What made you think you could just run away like this huh?"

**Xiao**: "I….."

**Kazuya**: *his voice rumbles with anger* "You don't go anywhere unless I allow you to!"

**Xiao**: *startled at the tone of his voice* "You….."

**Kazuya**: "Shut up I'm talking!"

*pulls her up by her shirt and pushes her against the wall. He gets up close and personal, w/ his face inches away from hers, and grabs her face and makes her look him in the angry eyes*

" You have no idea what the hell you got yourself into now, I'll make sure that you'll regret running away." *punches her*

She falls to the ground with complete shock; she touches her lips which were now bloodied, and her face, which strung from a forming bruise. She gets up and dusts herself off, then goes towards him and attacks with fury, they fight for a good ten minutes before his guards/soldiers show up. They surround her, and point their guns at her.

*locks his gaze onto Xiao* "Hold your fire men; this is my fight."

**Security/Soldiers**: "Yes sir!"

Kazuya charges towards her, but she takes this important opportunity to jump up and over his head (Split jump) and run for it. She dashes towards one side of the wall of guards and goes down and slides under them, then continues running.

**Kazuya:** *looks back and sees her running away* "Damn you idiots, you should've stopped her! What were you doing, day dreaming?"

He runs after her and manages to grab her arm, but she jerks away (a little too strongly) …They both fall to the ground,

**Kazuya**: "I've got you!" *reaches towards her*

She shrieks in pain as she holds her ankle….it was sprained. She kicks his hand away, then gets up and manages to continue running through and out the alleyway into a lively street; she ran inside a nearby nightclub and blended herself in with the large crowd. Kazuya and his men follow and enter the nightclub and begin searching around for her.

**Xiao:** *breathless* "I have to find…..a safe way out of here."

Some people start to notice her bruised and bloodied appearance and stay clear of her as she made her way through. She runs into a tall muscular man standing at the bar; talking to a lady. He turns around surprised, and looks down at her, she holds onto to his shirt with both hands as her knees give up on her, so he quickly wraps his arms around her and holds her up.

**Hwoarang**: "Whoa!….what happened to you?"

**Xiao**: *whispers* "He's chasing me…..Kazuya."

**Hwoarang**: "I can't hear you, the music is too loud….you know, let me just take you somewhere else."

*He supports her weight, and helps her walk with him to a backroom. Then sits her down onto the couch*

"What happened to you?"

**Xiao**: *whispers* "Kazuya."

**Hwoarang**: *sits right next to her and leans his ear close to her mouth.* "Again please?"

**Xiao**: "Kazuya….he's chasing me."

**Hwoarang**: "Kazuya?!" *looks at her* "You're bleeding…" *gets up and uses a small towel and cleans her face up*

"Wait…..you're Xiaoyu, I think Kazama told me about you…..it's pretty funny because he usually keeps his distance but ever since he started talking about You and your health, he's been going crazy and asking EVERYONE including me, if they've seen you anywhere. How did you end up here inside the club anyways?"

**Xiao:** "I don't know….I just kept running until I found a building I could get inside of….please help me, I don't want him to find me….he kidnapped me."

**Hwoarang**: "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll call Jin and let him know I've found the missing princess." *take out his cell phone* "Uhh….do you know what his number is?"

**Xiao**: "I can't remember at the moment…"

**Hwoarang:** "Oh…well that's okay, we can go to your house or a friend's house."

**Xiao**: "I can't really remember where my house is….."

**Hwoarang**: "Well then, let's just go back to my house for now and sort things out."

**Xiao**: "Yeah, okay."

**Hwoarang**: *Takes his jacket off and places it over her head.* "You're undercover." *turns around and kneels down* "Get on."

She climbs onto his back, and then he gets up and walks out of the room and out into the parking lot to his car. He gets her into the passenger's seat, and then drives off.

**Back inside the club…..**

**20 minutes later….**

**Kazuya: ***pushes people out of his way* "She's probably not here anymore."

**Guard**: *walks up to him* "Sir, we have searched the whole perimeter and she's not inside the building."

**Kazuya**: "As expected…..let's go."

**At Hwoarang's house….**

*He carries her into his living room and places her on the couch, then gets up to grab the first aid kit.*

**Xiao**: *takes her cellphone out of her pocket.* "I wonder…."

*He comes back, and pulls out a chair in front of her and sits down, then props her foot on his lap and starts tending to her sprained ankle.*

"Do you happen to have a cell phone charger for this type of cell phone?" *holds up the phone* I have my friends and family's contact numbers in here."

**Hwoarang**: *looks closely at the phone* "Hmm….maybe, I used to have that type of phone. I'll go find it after I'm finished up here."

**Xiao**: "Thank you." *examines his face closely, then remembers….* "Hwoarang."

**Hwoarang**: *looks at her* "You're welcome."

*He finished wrapping her ankle, then goes and fetches the cell phone plug from his bedroom and brings it back and plugs her phone in and charges it.*

"So…..you were kidnapped by Kazuya?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah…"

**Hwoarang**: "How?"

*She explains how Kazuya lied to her and what his future plans were.*

**Hwoarang: "**Wow….that's ridiculous."

**Xiao:** "Yeah, it's pretty crazy….thank you so much for helping me get out of there." *holds his hand in both of hers* "You are very kind.* *bows her head in gratitude.*

**Hwoarang**: "Oh…you're welcome." *slightly smiles*

**Xiao**: *looks up at him and smiles; her phone beeps so she checks it.* "Looks like it's half way charged now, I should probably call someone."

**Hwoarang**: "Yeah, while you do that I'll get you something to eat and drink. You must be hungry from all the running you did."

**Xiao:** "Thank you."

*He carefully places her foot back onto the couch then heads to the kitchen to freshen up and prepare a meal.*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts) **

I'm so lucky to have stumbled upon him…someone I knew from before the accident. He saved my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**The next chapter is coming up, so keep reading. :)**


End file.
